My Naughty Student
by Ikmubmik137
Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang guru muda yang baru mengajar di Sapphire Blue High School. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang primadona sekolah yang diam-diam menaruh perasaan padanya? KyuMin Yaoi Fanfic. Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Others

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, School life

Lenght: chaptered

Rate: T tapi bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu (?)

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun.

Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang guru muda yang baru mengajar di Sapphire Blue High School. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang primadona sekolah yang diam-diam menaruh perasaan padanya?

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul sama, My Naughty Student karya Kyohoshi Omaha, namun jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Happy reading ^^

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku mengajar di Sapphire Blue High School. Mengajar di sekolah ini jelas membuatku memiliki perasaan bangga. Sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di negara ku. oh ya kita belum berkenalan, nama ku Lee Sungmin. Umur ku 22 tahun, aku baru saja lulus kuliah dari salah satu universitas di negara ku sebelum aku mulai mengajar di sini. Dan aku akan mengajar mata pelajaran yang di benci sebagian besar masyarakat Korea, Bahasa Inggris.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan tenang menuju kelas yang akan ku ajar. Bohong kalau aku tidak gugup. Perlahan-lahan ku buka pintu kelas yang bertuliskan 3-A di atas pintu itu. Semua mata kini terarah pada ku, aku menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya sebelum berjalan menuju meja guru.

"Annyeonghaseo yeorobeun" Sapa ku. "Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida, aku guru bahasa Inggris baru kalian karena Park Seonsaengnim di pindah tugaskan. Aku mohon kerjasama dari kalian"

"Uhhh, neomu kyeopta"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar gumamman yang terdengar sangat keras memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Karena hari ini masih hari pertama ku, jadi aku ingin mengenal kalian terlebih dahulu" Aku membuka buku absen yang tadi aku bawa dari kantor.

"Lee HyukJae" Panggil ku.

"Ne seonsangnim" Seorang laki-laki yang duduk di barisan paling depan mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Panggil EunHyuk saja saem" Ucapnya.

"Geurae" Aku memberi tanda pada buku absen ku.

"Seo JooHyun"

"Here saem" Seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela nomor dua dari belakang mengangkat tangannya.

"Kim Ryeowook"

"Disini-disini"

Aku tersenyum melihat namja manis yang sepertinya menyenangkan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Tidak ada sahutan kecuali seorang namja yang mengangat tangannya di pojok belakang kelas dekat jendela.

'_Sepertinya pendiam'_ Batin ku dan melanjutkan memanggil nama penghuni kelas satu persatu.

Aku menutup buku absen ketika selesai memanggil semua nama siswa satu kelas.

"Seonsaengnim umur berapa?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang kalau tidak salah bernama Sunny.

"Menurutmu?" Aku kembali bertanya. Bukan bermaksud untuk menggoda, hanya berniat mencairkan suasana kelas yang sedikit kaku.

"Anda terlihat seperti berumur di bawah kami" Ucap namja yang langsung ku hafal namanya.

"Benarkah Ryeowook-ssi? Aku berumur 23 tahun untuk umur Korea dan 22 tahun untuk internasionalnya"

Seruan-seruan tidak percaya memenuhi kelas ku.

"Aku serius" Ucap ku sedikit menahan tawa.

"Apa anda melakukan operasi plastik?" Seru Lee HyukJae

"Semua yang ada dalam diriku asli bukan imitasi" Jawabku.

"Uhh, beda sekali dengan mereka" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap sekumpulan yeoja yang ku ketahui bernama Seo JooHyun dan teman-temannya.

'_Baiklah, sepertinya Kim Ryeowook tipe orang yang blak-blakkan'_

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini"

"Seonsaengnim, apa anda sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya seorang yeoja ketika aku hendak menuliskan materi di papan tulis.

"Sesi tanya jawab sudah di tutup Sunny-ssi" Jawab ku dan kembali menuliskan materi di papan tulis, mengabaikan seruan-seruan tawa dari arah belakang ku.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiri ku untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan ku, lima menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Sepertinya pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?"

"Berapa nomor telephon ada seonsaengnim?" Teriak seorang yeoja yang sejak awal terus mencoba mendapatkan perhatian ku.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, sampai jumpa besok" Ucapku dan langsung keluar kelas, mengabaikan suara gelak tawa yang kembali memenuhi kelas yang katanya terdiri dari murid-murid pintar itu.

"Annyeong Lee Seonsaengnim" Sapa seorang namja saat aku baru mendudukkan diriku di tempat dudukku di kantor.

"Oh, annyeong Choi Seonsaengnim"

"Bagaimana hari pertama mengajar?"

"Menyenangkan juga, mereka sangat aktiv" Jawabku dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Haha, kau akan terbiasa nantinya" Ucapnya "Apa kau mau makan siang?"

Aku hendak membuka mulut ku ketika dia kembali berucap "Kita bisa makan bersama, kajja" ajaknya dan langsung menarik tanganku.

"Di kantin?" Tanya ku saat mengetahui dia menyeretku hingga ke kantin.

"Ne, di sini guru biasa makan di kantin. Itu bisa membuat kita lebih dekat dengan murid" Jawabnya.

Aku mempercayai ucapannya ketika melihat beberapa guru sedang makan disini, bahkan ada yang duduk satu meja bersama beberapa murid.

"Anda ingin makan apa Lee Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Choi seonsaengnim saat melihat ku hanya berdiri tida melakukan apapun.

'_bodoh' _Pikirku

Aku memilih untuk memesan tteokbokki dan segera menuju salah satu meja kosong ketika sudah menerima pesanan ku.

"Wah, Choi seonsaengnim makan bareng Lee Seonsaengnim, boleh kami gabung? Meja yg lain penuh" Ucap Sunny yang datang bersama Seohyun dan satu yeoja lagi yang tidak ku ingat namanya.

"Ne silahkan" Jawab Choi Seonsaengnim tanpa meminta persetujuan ku.

Entah kenapa aku benar-benar malas dengan yeoja yang sok manis ini.

"Sepertinya anda cukup populer, Choi seonsaengnim" Ucap ku.

"Panggil Siwon saja"

"Choi seonsaengnim sangat populer. Dia imbang dengan Cho Kyuhyun" Jawab Sunny.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat nama yang tidak asing itu.

"Ne, namja yang duduk di belakang ku. Dia pacar ku" Seohyun menimpali.

"Jangan bermimpi" Ucap yeoja satu lagi yang baru ku ketahui bernama Jessica dari name tag-nya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi. Lihat saja dia sedang menatap kearah ku sekarang. Sepertinya dia mulai ada rasa dengan ku"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Seohyun. Seketika aku menemukan namja yang mungkin bernama Cho Kyuhyun karena dia memang menatap Seohyun yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan ku.

'_Percintaan anak SMA eoh?'_

Sesampai di rumah aku langsung merebahkan tubuh ku di sofa ruang tamu. Otot ku serasa tegang. Ku pikir menjadi guru itu menyenangkan, ternyata sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi saat ada murid yang terus-terusan mencari perhatian ku. Kalau bukan karena dia yeoja dan murid ku, mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya dengan jurus martial art ku. Begini-begini aku sangat pandai bela diri. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar ku. Dengan mandi kupikir akan sedikit membuat tubuh ku segar. Aku harap besok akan lebih baik daripada hari ini.

**TBC**

Annyeong, saya datang kembali membawa FF baru. FF yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika saya membaca ulang salah satu dari sekian tumpukkan komik saya. Seperti yang saya bilang diatas, FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama karya Kyohoshi Omaha. Di komik aslinya castnya sangat sedikit, hanya menonjolkan sang tokoh utama dan pihak ketiga yang disini saya tulis sebagai KyuMin dan Choi Siwon. Sebenarnya FF ini tadinya mau saya bikin GS untuk uke karena komiknya sangat kocak dan beberapa scene dalam komik tidak dapat ditulis karena genre FF ini **Yaoi**, tapi saya kurang tertarik dengan GS dan jadilah seperti ini. Dan tadinya FF ini saya bikin oneshoot, bahkan yang oneshoot sudah selesai, tapi karena dari pengalaman FF oneshoot saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya alurnya selalu kecepatan jadi saya bikin FF ini berchapter dengan tambahan casts baru. Kalau responnya bagus, saya akan lanjutkan, atau saya akan publish FF lagi dengan genre horror hasil (?) pengalaman saya sendiri.

Segini saja cuap-cuap tidak penting saya. RnR ne yeorobeun

Khamsahamnida^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Others

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, School life

Lenght: chaptered

Rate: T tapi bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu (?)

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun.

Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang guru muda yang baru mengajar di Sapphire Blue High School. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang primadona sekolah yang diam-diam menaruh perasaan padanya?

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul sama, My Naughty Student karya Kyohoshi Omaha, namun jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Happy reading ^^

Hari ini hari kedua ku mengajar. Aku kembali memasuki kelas yang bertuliskan 3-A diatas pintu itu.

"Buka buku grammar kalian halaman 51" Aku memerintahkan mereka untuk membuka buku biru yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tolong jelaskan tentang 'will'" Aku menyuruh seorang namja yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Will is usually contracted with personal pronouns in both speaking and informal writing. Will is often contracted with nouns and with other words in speaking, but not in writing" Jelas namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Thak you Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap ku sambil menatap kyuhyun yang entah kenapa menyeringai kearah ku. aku mengabaikan seringaiannya dan hendak menulis di papan tulis.

'_dimana spidolnya' _batin ku dalam hati.

"Anda mencari ini seonsaengnim?" Tanya seorang murid. aku mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap kearah sumber suara. Kulihat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah spidol putih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Bisa kau berikan pada ku Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Anda yang butuh. Seharusnya anda yang mengambilnya kemari"

'_Sabar Sungmin. Dia hanya anak SMA_´pikir ku dalam hati.

Aku malangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan mengambil spidol itu darinya.

"Thanks Kyuhyun-ssi" Kata ku dan kembali kedepan kelas.

"You're welcome mam" Ucapnya.

Aku menghentikan langkah ku dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Pardon me?" Aku jelas mendengar dia memanggilku 'mam'

"Nothing" Jawabnya dan kembali menyeringai.

'_apa-apaan bocah ini'_

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa membuat contoh kalimat menggunakan kata 'will'?" Tanya ku pada kelas.

"Me, sir" Teriak seorang yeoja berambut panjang.

"Silahkan, Seohyun-ssi"

"I love Cho Kyuhyun so much. That's why he'll be my husband in the future" Jawab Seohyun sambil menatap namja di belakangnya.

"In your dream, Seo Joo Hyun-ssi" Ucap Kyuhyun penekanan, membuat kelas kembali riuh dengan gelak tawa.

'_sepertinya cinta sepihak'_ pikirku.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk pelajaran hari ini. See you tomorrow" Ucap ku sebelum keluar kelas.

Sesampainya di kantor aku langsung meminta biodata tentang Cho Kyuhyun kepada wali kelasnya. Melihat nilai-nilainya yang score paling sedikit ada di angka 80 menunjukkan kalau dia adalah namja yang pintar. Pintar, tampan, dan anak dari pengusaha ternama di Korea. Tidak heran dia sangat populer. Bahkan dia nyaris sempurnya. Tapi tidak dengan etikanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun ya?" Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang ku. Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh padanya.

"Tidak bisakah anda tidak mengejutkan ku Siwon-ssi"

"Haha, mianhae" Ucapnya. "Ada apa dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa dia berulah?"

"Sedikit" Jawab ku sambil memasukkan profil Cho Kyuhyun kedalam map.

"Anak itu memang sangat pintar, tapi perilakunya benar-benar bisa membuat orang lain naik darah"

'_aku tahu' _pikirku.

"Aku sering dibuat pusing olehnya karena dia sering absen saat pelajaran"

"Dia? Tapi dia selalu mengikuti kelas ku"

"Baguslah. Berarti dia ada perubahan"

'_hah' _aku menghembuskan nafasku lelah setelah sampai di apartement ku. Ini masih sore dan aku memiliki rencana untuk menonton teater malam ini. Rencana yang tidak buruk meskipun aku pergi sendirian.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap aku langsung bergegas ke gedung teater yang akan menampilkan pertunjukkan The Three Musketeers. Teater ini akhir-akhir ini sangat populer. Aku menikmati jalannya cerita dengan seksama, posisi duduk penonton dan stage tidak terlalu jauh sehingga membuat penonton dapat melihat wajah-wajah pemainnya dengan jelas.

Aku terus memperhatikan sang pemeran utama pria dalam cerita. Bukan, bukan karena aku tertarik padannya. Wajah itu terlihat familiar buat ku.

'_sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Apa dia pernah bermain di teater lain?_' aku terus bertanya-tanya sambil tetap memperhatikan wajah namja jangkung itu.

'_Dia kan. . . .Cho Kyuhyun?!'_ Aku terbelalak sendiri setelah bisa mengingat dimana aku pernah menjumpai wajah itu.

'_Berbeda sekali dengan dia yang waktu di sekolah'_

"Lee Sungmin" Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengehentikan langkah ku dan menoleh kebelakang. Seketika itu juga mata ku terbelalak ketika menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang ku.

"Kau!"

"Wae? Kau terkejut? Aku melihat mu yang duduk di deretan nomor dua tadi"

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku gurumu!"

"Kita sedang di luar Sungmin-ssi. Tidak ada peraturan yang mengahruskan ku untuk bertingkah laku layaknya di sekolah"

"Kau benar-benar" Aku tahu harus menyebut apa namja dihadapan ku ini.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Tsk" Aku melenggang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei!" Dia menahan lengan ku membuat ku terpaksa menghentikan langkah kaki ku.

"Apasih!"

"Kau itu guru tapi buruk sekali dalam memperlakukan murid mu"

"Kau murid ku di sekolah bukan diluar sekolah seperti saat ini Kyuhyun-ssi"

Dia tidak menjawab tapi mengikuti berjalan di samping ku.

"Kenapa kau ikut teater?" Aku bertanya padanya yang berjalan dalam diam di sebelah ku.

"Tentu saja karena ingin" Jawabnya.

"Tsk" Aku hanya mendecak sebal mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku ingin bermain teater. Oleh karena itu aku bergabung di teater. Tapi latihannya dihari biasa. Makanya aku suka telat kesekolah dan absen. Karena itu aku tampil sebagai 'murid pandai' biar tidak mendapat omelan"

"Kenapa tidak memilih setelah lulus saja sih"

"Kau itu bawel sekali"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ucapan bocah tengik disampingku ini.

"Jadi pihak sekolah tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau kau bermain teater?"

"Kau"

"Nde?" Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawabannya.

"Hanya kau yang tahu" Jawabnya. "Apa kau kecewa setelah mengetahui kalau aku ternyata bukan murid baik-baik yang sering bolos sekolah?"

"Nde? Mana mungkin" Jawab ku. "Semua juga tahu tentang kau yang bemulut tajam itu"

"Haha, aku tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu" Jawabnya sambil menyentuh pucuk kepala ku.

'_hei. Apa-apaan anak ini!'_

Tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan lega yang memenuhi hati ku. setidaknya dia tidak membenci ku. aku sempat berpikiran kalau dia membenci ku karena tatapan matanya ketika menatap kearah ku.

"Sampai jumpa besok" Ucapnya dan berjalan mendahului ku. "Oh ya, kalau sampai ada yang tahu mengenai masalah teater itu. kau akan tahu sendiri resikonya Lee Sungmin-ssi"

Aku menelan ludah ku. dia kembali pada sifat evilnya.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di ruangan pribadi ku di sekolah. Selain memiliki meja di kantor, semua guru juga memiliki ruangan sendiri di sekolah elit ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengawasi ku terus Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak akan buka mulut" Aku berucap dengan sedikit malas.

"Bukan begitu" Jawabnya.

"Terus kenapa kau terus mengawasi ku? Itu sudah hampir saju bulan sejak kau menceritakan hal itu pada ku. dan kau terus menempel seperti lintah pada ku"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau menonton teater ku selanjutnya?"

"Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Omongan mu sangat tidak menarik. Kau mau menonton teater ku yang baru?"

"Tidak. Tidak tertarik"

"Kau harus nonton hyung. Kali ini ceritanya lebih menarik"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak" Ucap ku dengan melangkahkan kaki hendak mengambil buku materi yang ada di meja Kyuhyun.

DUK

Kaki ku tidak sengaja membentur kaki kursi yang sedang diduduki Kyuhyun dan membuatku limbung hampir terjatuh.

Grebb

Aku merasakan tangan itu memeluk erat pinggang ku sebelum tubuh ku terjatuh membentur meja.

"Kau manis sekali hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sudah membalikkan tubuh ku menghadapnya. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan perlakuannya.

"Aku suka wajah mu yang seperti ini" Lanjutnya "Jantung mu berdetak sangat kencang"

"Kau bicara apa pada guru mu!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku. . ." Dia meletakkan tangannya di pipi ku hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan ku terbuka dan Kyuhyun buru-buru melepas tangannya dari pipi ku. kenapa ini? Kenapa pipi ku terasa memanas?

"Seonsaengnim" Ucap seorang yeoja yang menatap horror kearah kami. "Jadi gosip-gosip yang beredar itu benar?"

"Gosip?" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Gossip antara kau dan Lee seonsaengnim" Ucap yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu.

"Aku kesini hanya menanyakan materi yang tidak ku pahami tadi. Iyakan seonsaengnim?" Kulihat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ku di sertai senyuman manis di wajah tampannya.

"Ah. . .n. . Ne" Aku mejawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sudah ku duga, kau tidak mungkin menyukai Lee seonsaengnim. Kau kan menyukai ku. iyakan Kyuhyun-ah?" Ucap Seohyun dengan bergelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun.

'_apa-apaan yeoja itu. murahan sekali' _

"Jangan bermimpi Seohyun-ssi" Kyuhyun menepis tangan itu dan menutup pintu ruangan ku. mengabaikan teriakkan Seohyun diluar sana.

"Aku di gosipkan dengan mu ya. Padahal aku-"

"Kau!" Aku sengaja memutus omongannya. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa dipermainkan oleh namja pucat ini.

"Panggil aku 'seonsaengnim'. Aku guru mu, kau tau itu kan!"

''Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah sih"

Dia memang benar-benar hanya suka menggoda ku.

"Cepat kembali ke kelas mu" Ujar ku sebelum keluar ruangan meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Annyeong chapter 2 up !

Sehari saya mengerjakan dua fanfic sekaligus jadi maafkan saya kalau banyak typo karena belum sempat saya edit. Tapi entah kenapa saya merasa FF ini tidak ada feelnya. Terlalu OOC menurut saya. Saya sudah mencoba memperbaiki. Tapi entah kenapa hasilnya seperti ini. Semoga kalian suka ya

Oh ya, tentang materi bahasa Inggris yang ada di FF ini saya mengutip dari buku English Grammar Third Edition karya Betty Schrampfer Azar kecuali bagian seohyun itu. Dan yang bertanya saya namja atau yeoja, tentu saya akan menjawab kalau saya yeoja karena memang itu faktanya ^^

FF ini nggak akan panjang kok, satu atau dua chapter lagi akan end :D

Terakhir. Jangan lupa review yeorobeun

Khamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Others

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, School life

Lenght: chaptered

Rate: T tapi bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu (?)

Disclamer : KyuHyun adalah milik SungMin, dan SungMin mutlak milik KyuHyun.

Summary: Lee Sungmin adalah seorang guru muda yang baru mengajar di Sapphire Blue High School. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang primadona sekolah yang diam-diam menaruh perasaan padanya?

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul sama, My Naughty Student karya Kyohoshi Omaha, namun jalan ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda kok.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan terus menggerutu menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung sejak 15 menit yang lalu, dan dia sedang di suruh oleh sang guru bahasa Inggris atau yang bernama asli Lee Sungmin untuk mengambil buku paket yang akan di gunakan dalam kegiatan belajar di kelas.

"Apasih yang ada di pikirannya. Kenapa harus aku yang ngambil? Biasanya yang di suruh ambil juga ketua kelas atau yang duduk paling depan. Bukan malah yang duduk paling belakang"

"Kau sedang apa Kyuhyun-ssi? Bicara sendiri? Apa karena terlalu pintar jadi kau mulai merasa tidak 'sehat'?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika di dengarnya suara seseorang yang jelas terdengan sedang menyindirnya.

"Saya 'sakit' atau tidak, itu bukan urusan anda Choi seonsaengnim" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan nama sang guru.

"Baiklah. Tapi bukankah bel sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit lalu? Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Membolos lagi eoh?"

"Apa semua yang berkeliaran di saat jam pelajaran adalah siswa yang membolos? Bel sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan anda masih berkeliaran disini. Apakah anda sedang membolos mengajar, Choi seonsaengnim?"

Siwon mulai geram dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tsk. Mulut mu memang harus di kasih pelajaran Cho" Ucap Siwon sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tsk. Dia yang memulai dia juga yang marah" Gumam Kyuhyun dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan sang guru bahasa Inggris.

.

.

.

Bruk

"Buku yang anda pesan, seonsaengnim" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaruh tumpukkan buku untuk siswa satu kelas di meja guru Sungmin.

"Thanks, Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Sungmin sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Tsk. You're welcome" balasnya dan melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang ada di pojok belakang kelas.

"Eunhyuk-ssi. Tolong bagikan" Suruh Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Ne, saem"

"Baiklah, semua sudah mendapatkan buku? Sekarang buka halaman 151. Kita belajar Questions and Answers: Structures With Because" Ucap Sungmin setelah Eunhyuk selesai membagikan buku pada seluruh siswa kelas.

Sungmin mulai menerangkan tentang apa saja yang ada dalam materi. Semua terlihat mendengarkan kecuali satu orang yang justru sedang menikmati wajah sang guru yang sedang mengoceh di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa membuat contoh kalimat menggunakan kata 'because'?"

"Because I love you" Ucap Kyuhyun.  
>"Nde?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.<br>"Because I love you seonsaengnim. Bukankah tadi anda menyuruh kami untuk membuat kalimat menggunakan kata 'because'?"  
>"Ah, nde" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa canggung karena ucapan Kyuhyun.<p>

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau pulang?" Seohyun mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam lalu. Kyuhyun harus pergi menemui wali kelasnya karena ada masalah sering absennya, sedangkan Seohyun? Entahlah apa yang baru saja yeoja itu lakukan.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku menunggu mu" Jawab Seohyun dengan nada manja.

"Tsk. Aku ingin kau tunggu"

"Tapi aku ingin menunggu mu. Sebagai calon istri yang baik. Aku selalu bersedia untuk menunggu mu" Ucap Seohyun sambil mengaitkan lengannya ke tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bermimpi Seohyun-ssi" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, menepis tangan yeoja itu dan meninggalkannya yang masih memasang wajah sok cantiknya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan mu Cho Kyuhyun" Gumam Seohyun.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ayolah. Kau harus melihat musical ku hari ini"

"Aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah" Jawab seseorang dari line seberang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan satu tiket gratis untuk mu"

"Kau bisa memberikannya pada teman mu. Atau Seohyun mungkin"

"Aish, Sungmin hyung. Buat apa aku ngasih tiket ke manusia plastik itu"  
>"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Sungmin sedikit terkikik dengan ucapannya. Entah kenapa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun terkadang menyenangkan, meskipun tidak jarang namja pucat itu membuatnya stres karena ulah evilnya.<p>

"Jangan bercanda" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Ting tong

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sedang ada tamu. Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Sungmin tanpa memutus sambungan line telephone.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah" Ucap seorang namja tampan sambil memamerkan senyum tampannya.

"Eoh, Siwon-ssi? Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang keheranan karena melihat teman sesama gurunya.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat dan aku ingat kalau kau memiliki apartement di sini. Emm, kau tidak mempersilahkan ku masuk?"

"Nde? Mianhae" Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Siwon masuk.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot" Jawab Siwon.

"Anni. Aku akan membuatkan mu teh hangat"

"Sungmin" Siwon menarik tengan kanan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur menjadi membalikkan badannya.

"Ada ap-eummmhh" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong ketika Siwon menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin.

"Si-Siwon-ssi!" Sungmin mencoba memberontak tapi tenaga Siwon lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menginginkan mu Sungmin-ah" Ucap Siwon sambil menggerakkan bibirnya menuju leher putih Sungmin. Sungmin terus memberontak. Percuma dia menguasai martial art kalau saat keadaan seperti ini dia justru tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu jurus pun.

Brakk

Pintu Sungmin dibuka paksa dari luar. Seorang 'yeoja' tinggi mengenakan baju pink dan berambut ikal menarik tubuh Siwon hingga melepaskan tubuh Sungmin yang langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan pada namja-chingu ku! eoh?!" Ucap 'yeoja' itu sambil menarik kerah leher Siwon.

"A. .aku" Siwon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua orang akan tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika melihat situasi seperti tadi.

"Kau memilih untuk pergi sekarang atau aku panggilkan polisi?" Ucap yeoja itu lagi sambil memainkan handphone yang ada di tangannya.

"A. .anni. aku pergi sekarang" Tanpa menunggu lama Siwon langsung berlari keluar apartement Sungmin.

"Tsk. Menyusahkan" Gumam 'yeoja' itu. Di hampirinya Sungmin yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh yang sudah penuh keringat.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya.

"Neo nugu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia pernah mendengar suara ini. Suara yang sangat di hafalnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Gumam Sungmin.

"Ku pikir kau amnesia karana si kuda itu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Kau kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?" Sungmin ikut berdiri. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kejadian dengan Siwon.

"Ini peran ku di musical yang baru" Kyuhyun melepas wig yang daritadi membuatnya gerah.

"YAA! Kenapa di lepas! Kau terlihat sangat menjijikkan sekarang"

"Tsk. Kamar mandi mu dimana? Aku mau ganti baju"

"Wae? Padahal kau cocok dengan baju pink itu"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Lee Sungmin"

"Panggil aku seosaengnim" Ucap Sungmin.

"Ini bukan di sekolah. Mana kamar mandinya?"

Sungmin berdecak malas dan menunjuk salah satu ruangan berpintu coklat. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan segera mengganti baju pinknya dengan kaos hitam yang di bawanya di tas.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan tadi?" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela acara makannya. Ya, Sungmin memberinya makan karena dia tidak tahan dengan rengekkan Kyuhyun yang minta untuk dibuatkan makanan.

"Aku tidak bisa ketika dalam keadaan seperti tadi"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak malas mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini? Bukankah kau harusnya tampil sekarang?"

"Aku tadi ada di sebelah apartement mu. Ku pikir kita akan pergi bersama kalau kau mau. Aku sudah meminta salah satu teman ku untuk menggantikan ku. Jangan khawatir" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Percaya diri sekali" Gumam Sungmin.

"Itu harus" Jawab Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-ah, gomawo" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mengangkat piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kau cuci piring itu" Ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Tidak ada" Kyuhyun melepas pegangan tangannya dan segera beranjak untuk mencuci piring.

"Dasar aneh" Gumam Sungmin dan melangkah untuk menyalakan TV.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sedang menonton TV bersama.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sudah beberapa kali menguap tadi.

"Ayo tidur bersama!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin hingga kini posisi duduk mereka semakin dekat.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sungmin dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah malaikat mu ketika tidur"  
>"Pulang sana. Orang tua mu akan khawatir kalau kau pulang larut"<br>"Mereka di luar negeri. Tidak akan ada yang khawatir" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak punya saudara?"

"Ada. Tapi dia juga ikut ke Austria"

"Kasian sekali hidup mu Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kasihan. Dia berniat bercanda, tapi dia memang benar-benar merasa kasian dengan namja di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tahu. Malam ini aku menginap ya?!" Tanya Kyuhyun namun lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan.

"Anni. Kau harus pulang. Aku besok sekolah kan?"

"Aku bisa pulang besok pagi. Aku sedang malas pulang hyung."

"Terserah kau saja" Ucap Sungmin segera berdiri.

"Kau tidur di sofa" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Kau tega?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hyung" Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang baru akan menuju ke alam mimpinya menjadi terganggu karena kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Aku tidak bisa tidur di sofa.

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur disini. Pergilah, aku mau tidur" Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Sungmin bukannya pergi tapi malah berjalan masuk dan membaringakn tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Sungmin.

"Yaa!"

"Jangan berisik. Ayo tidur!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menarik selimut Sungmin.

"Aku bilang keluar Kyu!"

"Aku bilang diamlah. Aku juga ingin tidur"

"Hei!" Sungmin menarik selimut yang baru saja ditarik Kyuhyun.

Brukk

Kyuhyun beralih menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga membuatnya diam.

"Kalau kau berisik aku akan mencium mu Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang tergambar jelas di bibirnya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan segera memejamkan mata. Tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang tetap menyeringai kearahnya.

TBC

Annyeong, chapter 3 up!  
>Mianhae saya lama banget nggak lanjutin FF ini. Sebenarnya FF ini sudah selesai saya buat Minggu lalu, bahkan sudah end di laptop saya. Tapi karena kemarin-kemarin saya nggak ada kuota dan malas cari wifi apalagi ke warnet. Jadi saya tunda publishnya.<p>

Oh, ya buku yang di pakai Sungmin diatas adalah buku Understanding And Using English Grammar Third Edition dari Betty Schrampfer Azar.

Saja juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview FF nggak jelas saya ini. Saya nggak membalas karena memang saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya :D

Oh ya, sebenarnya ini tadinya mau saya lanjutin, tapi ratenya naik jadi #ekhem, M.

Jadi saya mau melihat respon dulu, karena sebelumnya saya pakai rate T, dan tiba-tiba saya masukkan Rate M, takutnya terjadi sesuatu.

Segitu saja deh, saya tahu kalian capek membaca tulisan tidak jelas saya.

Terakhir, RnR ne

Khamsahamnida ^^


End file.
